


Burning Love

by ScallisonHardCoreShipper



Series: teen wolf [1]
Category: Scallison - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Scallison, Stydia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScallisonHardCoreShipper/pseuds/ScallisonHardCoreShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Story Take Place Right After What Happened With Gerard , Scott's Mom Dies on hand of The Kanima controlled By Gerard , and he leaves town for unknown purpose , but that not really what happened he return after the summer , he changed darker ,and more violent than ever , he left as an Omega , he returns as The True Alpha who joined Ducelian's Pack , and u will discover what really happened to him and changed him that much .<br/>( This is Alternative Version than what Mtv Wrote i hope u like it )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Love

Scott Mccall in the abandon Bank Building Walking around , waiting for something to happen or someone to show up , but sadly he doesn't look like himself he wears black shirt and as he sat down , sound of someone steps inside the building , he gets up walk towards the sound slowly but not carefully as he isn't afraid of anyone walk through that door , he sees Dueclian Kali , and Ennis , he asks aggressively :

Scott : What The Hell are u doing here guys ? isn't this supposed to be a trap ?

Dueclian : Dont Worry Scott everything is in motion nothing is gonna gets in the way !

Scott : I know Derek better than anyone he will never choose to kill his little Pack.

Dueclian : You Areoverestimate him .

Scott : Lets hope you're right , we waited 2 months for this it has to workout .

Scott walk with his new Alpha Pack through the hallway towards the Vault , Kali Stopped And As if she can hear someone watching them , Scott Looks at her and says

Scott: I'll check it out .

he walk towards the closest and he opens the door to dark room see nothing except Erica's Body , and some water on the floor , he looks harder as he finds allison argent covering her mouth trying not to get caught as she closing her eyes , Scott Mccall couldn't believe she is actually here , and standing right in front of him he looks at her with sadness , and heart breaking , she open her eyes looks at him with surprised face expression as its the last place she would ever imagine to see him , and he says .

Scott : [Loudly] Nothing here its just some broken pipes .

Allison Looks at him surprised why is he talking to the alpha pack ? why is he here ? and what happen to him ? he looks at Erica's body as if its nothing ? that is not scott she knew .

he closes the door leaves The building and go home with the rest of the pack because everything is in place .

Derek and Isaac will try to rescue their lost Pack members but they manage not to kill any of them but trap them and capture them in school .

The Next Day - Day - Beacon Hills High

Stiles walking around the hallway as a chicken got her head cut off , looking for Lydia because of the body they found , but Allison Grabbed him and took him to a classroom to tell him about scott , but surprisely he already knows scott is involved because when peter got inside Isaac's head he saw scott standing besides dueclian , but she got mad asking him why the hell didn't he tell her and more importantly why didn't isaac tell her as they been dating for a month , since she came back 2 weeks after her break up with scott spending 6 weeks with Lydia having fun until Stiles Drop the bomb of the missing teenagers , and she start helping , she start to develop feeling for Isaac .

Stiles Respond 

Stiles : [Angry Voice] Hes Your Boyfriend Not mine , go ask him yourself .

Allison looks at stiles in the eys and she is really concern

Allison : What Really happened after i left ? scott would never join these people , why is he with them ?

Stiles trying to keep the secret he promised scott he would keep , the secret behind Victoria's Death , 

Stiles : i really dont know the last time i saw him is in his mom's funeral 2 days after you left , i never actually though he would come back .

Alison walks way to class asking herslef 100 question with the no possibility of getting a single answer to any of them .

The bell of the last period rings , everybody take their things and goes home , except for Stiles Lydia and Allison Standing in the hallway talking to chris , as Isaac came out of the locker room , and stood besides Stiles , and trying to answer the questions that everyone having about scott and his pack and their attention of being in small town like Bacon Hills .

Derek walk through the hallway with Cora Peter and Boyd he grabbed Isaac and separates him from his friends , telling him three of the alpha pack are inside the school and its time to fight , Stiles hears him 

Stiles : Did you said the alpha pack are here ? Now ? i mean right now in school ? 

Peter : Yeah , they are here , taking a historical tour around school .

Stiles : Seriously ?

Peter : No You Jack Ass They here to kill us , i mean all of us !

before Derek finish the sentence of " Shut U..."

They Saw nobody but Scott Mccall Standing in the Hallway ready to rip someone apart with Cocky Smile on his face as his eyes glowing Red .

Everyone looked shocked , and surprised , as peter said " Oh My God " Stiles And Allison So Shocked , hes not the boy they remember his eyes are red his claws are bigger , and hes is cocky and he looks very different which put the question inside stiles head of what really happen to him ?

Boyd And Isaac runs towards him as Ennis comes out of nowhere and knock them out , and Cora tries to cover Derek's back Kali also comes out of nowhere and punches her and choke her against the lockers , Peter try to take on scott , as he runs towards him scott avoid his punch and Scott Slashes him with his claw on his stomach just once , Peter falls on his knees scott punches him on the face everyone shocked it took less than 8 seconds for scott to beat his former alpha , as scott runs towards Derek he slide between his legs he stands up jump to rip the metal pipe off the ceiling and hit derek in the head with it and drives the pipe through his back

As Derek screaming And Scott Smiling , Everyone shocked more than ever how can Scott Mccall the savior of everyone , The Hero , can be able to do something like that to his friend ??

Allison Couldn't believe what's happening , hes not the boy she knew as she covering her mouth shocked . 

Stiles shocked Yelling " What Are You Doing ? " Scott Looks at him Smiling Saying Nothing but his eyes said everything how angry he really is .

( Thank You For Reading this  chapter i will keep writing if i found a support and if people actually want more of my Fan-Fic )

there is no Sterek in this chapter but there will be a lot of it in the next one . 

 

 


End file.
